Point of No Return
by LilyMarielle
Summary: She didn't dare to figure out what had iniciated her attraction for him. She didn't want to know. After one night of desire became permanent on their minds...after they passed the point of no return in attraction... MF RonPansy
1. Bitterness

**Title: Point of No Return  
Author: LilyMarielle  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns them.  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Ron/Pansy  
Feedback is wonderful and inspires to wirte.  
Chapter: 1?**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was looking at him. Again. She quickly shook her head and returned her gaze to the potatoes and kidney pie on her plate.

Why couldn't she stop staring at him?

It was getting worse, she thought, this feeling inside her every time she laid eyes on Ronald Weasley.

Her hazel eyes scanned the Slytherin Table, but frankly, nothing could keep the thoughts away; not Draco, mocking Harry Potter nor Millicent, discussing the latest gossip of aristocratic families.

Suddenly not hungry anymore, she stood from her seat and walked past the Slytherin Table through the doors of the Great Hall.

Some distance behind her, a pair of blue eyes on a freckled face looked up to find only her short hair disappear as she rounded a corner.

-

Pansy was, if only to be described with one word, unpredictable. One day she could be a dark, cold girl while the next she became a level-headed sensual woman. She was desirable, yes. Having grown out from her husky face angles into a slim face. She wasn't a grand beauty, and Pansy often complained about her breast size, which was little less than average, her wide hips and thick legs.

But she was not a sight to turn away from.

Pansy liked a particular attribute from herself. Her hair. She had such a dark hair; it wasn't black...it was a deep dark brown and if the light, whether from the sun of artificial, cooperated, a taint of dark copper grazed her head.

She wearily stepped into the common room, savouring the loneliness in it. It was odd, seeing it like this. Empty, alone. Most of the Slytherin students always stayed in the common room. Except, perhaps, Draco. He spent most of his time in the library. Whether it was because of Head Boy duties of the fact that Hermione Granger practically lived there, she didn't know.

Stepping closer to the fire, Pansy allowed herself to become entranced with the sinful images inside her mind. Touching her cheeks, to warm them, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

'How bloody stupid am I? Look at what you've done to me'

A crystal tear trailed down her cheek. She pushed herself angrily away from the fire's embrace into the less warm dormitories.

She undressed slowly, taking her time to gather the reckless thoughts before she went to sleep. The silk form her nightgown felt cold, a great contrast to her body temperature.

As she laid her things atop her trunk a crumpled piece of parchment called her attention once again.

She took it in her trembling hands and clutched it strongly against her chest, finally allowing the sobs and tears to shake her body.

'My whole life'

Her whole life had been handed in a piece of parchment.

Pansy had received the letter from her father a few days after the betrothal had been arranged and signed by the head of both spouses' families.

For times like these, Pansy felt the need for a mother. Swallowing, she looked at the picture on her nightstand. Her mother had been beautiful, truly beautiful.

A betrothal.

A life sold.

She refused to cry any longer. Her father may have sold her but she would give herself...to _him_...even if he refused her.


	2. Looking Back

**Title: Point of No Return  
Author: LilyMarielle  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns them.  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Ron/Pansy  
Feedback is wonderful and inspires to write.  
Chapter: 2?**

She had asked him, during one of their patrols, if he could meet her. Not quite knowing what drove him, he agreed.

So there she was in the hallway where the prefects' patrols began. Pansy clutched the cloak closer to her body as a chilly wind passed her. It was Saturday afternoon, a few days before Christmas. Not many seventh year students had gone home. There was something about seventh year that made Pansy miss Hogwarts already, so she tries to spend more time in it. She suspected much of Hogwart's population felt the same way.

She patiently leaned against the wall, enjoying the cold her back felt when touching it. She took a deep breath and waited.

---------------

Ronald Weasley was a young man with a very confused mind. Quietly, he exited the Gryffindor common room and hesitantly walked along a path he knew by heart after oh so many nights of patrolling.

What was he doing?

'No, I can't go. I can't do this.' He stopped and turned around, running a rough hand through his hair.

'She just wants to talk about a prefect thing…yes, that must be it.' So, Ron resumed walking in the direction leading towards the Great Hall.

The corridors were chilly and brightly lit, being late afternoon. His reflection got caught by a few mirrors that framed the walkthrough. He jumped several of the times he saw himself in the big ornaments, seeing a moving figure, not realizing quickly it was himself.

Ron was attractive, yes. A bit boyish and shy, but attractive nonetheless. With flaming, tousled, red hair and sea blue eyes, he was an average guy among the girls. It wasn't his physic that settled him as average. He had broad shoulders and hard chest, perhaps a bit of tummy but nothing Quidditch couldn't deal with. What classified him as average was his lack of initiative. It wasn't about his bravery when asking a girl out, it was his fear of rejection.

That put him apart from above average guys. To be honest, Ron was quite happy that way. After discovering his love for Hermione had been a twisted ramification of a simple crush, he had been content being a bachelor.

However, most of his thoughts were centered in the NEWTs and the end of the term. Whose mind wasn't? It had been Hermione's brilliant idea to drive them day and night into finally start to study for the NEWTs. 'She is right.' Ron had thought after being lectured by a rather happy Professor Snape. That had worried him greatly.

So when Pansy had approached him and asked for him to meet her later that week, he had given it little thought. But now, he wasn't so sure what made him think time after time about that meeting.

Since she had come to him, Ron started to see her more and more every day. Everywhere he turned, he was unconsciously looking for her and there she was and he cursed himself for not really noticing her before.

In his eyes, Pansy was unreachable. Not that he wanted her, mind you. She just was. Her family was practically a symbol to the wizarding world, but she wasn't, yet very few people knew that.

In every single grand event the wizards had, Pansy was there, looking young and fresh in green, blue, lavender or pink dress robes. But inside, she was screaming. On he outside she'd be greeting people happily, smiling softly and shutting her mouth like a lady searching for a suitor must.

'Like a lady must.' She'd be repeating in her head. But her mind and spirit just wouldn't listen. Being the Slytherin that she was, she took every opportunity to persuade to persuade her possible suitors to step away; with every means possible from threats up to granting her body in sexual favors.

But this time her father was faster, or simply Pansy became too engrossed in school and redheads to notice her father's secret meetings or even get a source who'd tell her his movements or contacts.

So in the end, none of her efforts saved her from an arranged marriage.

How had she turned so insanely interested in Ron anyway?

She had been standing besides Draco, teasing Harry Potter…as always. It had been their youth school fun. But on that particular day Ronald Weasley stepped in. Drawing his wand besides his friend, he called attention to himself.

Pansy had looked at him, a look of disgust painted in her face, product of habit. It didn't matter whether she felt it or not; it was there when it was needed: the cold mask, a blockade.

Draco had been faster, she remembered. He had been quick enough to cast a disarming spell that had sent Weasley to the floor. They had laughed and left, not taking the risk of getting caught by a professor.

But she had stayed for a bit. Looking at the fallen young man, she couldn't move.

Pansy felt so hypnotized and startled at that moment that she couldn't only stare as he lay defeated and enraged on the ground; she thought she'd never seen anything so beautiful…no, not beautiful…alluring was the word.

His hair was the brightest shade of red under the sun it looked almost orange, ginger. His skin was so fair with just the right amount of freckles on his ace. Her gaze wandered lower, where the shirt that looked too small for him had risen just below his bellybutton, and the pants fitted a bit tight below the hips, showing some skin that she had never seen him show to anyone, except his parents, perhaps.

There was something insanely erotic within him that Pansy had blushed. For the first time since her sexual awakening, Pansy felt heat of embarrassment enveloping her. She'd felt timid, she'd felt ashamed.

She had stood petrified to the spot when Ron stood up and looked at her. His eyes were so fiery, so…passionate and she felt scared for a moment. But he said nothing and, shrugging his supportive friends away, he stomped off cursing while a worried Granger and a pissed Potter trailed behind him.

And still, all Pansy could do was stare; at his back…his shoulders, her favorite part of the men's anatomy. It looked every bit of a fantasy; his hair being moved to the side as the wind passed through it, him walking away from everything, defeated. And as much as Pansy wanted to, she couldn't look away.

Afterwards she'd felt so in need of something that after spotting Theodore Nott she had convinced him to fuck her rough and senseless. But even in the midst of hot, ardent sex the passionate sounds and looks of the act reminded her of the fierceness she had seen in Ron not even a day before.

She chewed on her thumb nail, a habit she'd acquired since she'd received her father's letter. She looked at them and frowned. They were a mess. Her nails which were once a bit long and manicured into perfection had lost their color and length, giving the impression of someone who didn't have enough calcium in their body.

Pansy wiped hand in her robes and looked around anxiously. No sign of him.

'Good.' She found herself thinking. Pansy held her face in her hands. 'Oh, sweet Merlin. I can't do this.'

* * *

**Thank you to all who reviewed and those who didn't…please review!**

Arainofashes: Thank you so much for your kind review!

I loved it and it made me smile a lot!

I wanted to keep Pansy...er...how can say it? Down to earth in her character...yet, I'm afraid I'm ruining it or something... S

bites nails

i'm sorry this reply is extremely late but I couldn't find my inspiration until a while back...I hope you will keep enjoying the story as much as I do writing it!

Much love,

Lily

oh! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
